


《归巢》10

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 6





	《归巢》10

李赫宰离他不到半米，李东海都能看清他脸上透明的汗毛，他下意识后退一步，重新把帽子拉下来，以此掩饰自己的不自在。

大脑宛如死机一样滋滋啦啦的，李东海结结巴巴的问：“你……你怎么会在这儿？”

他看了眼李赫宰的行李箱，又看了看对面紧闭的房门，结合租房那天察觉到但最终没有明说的古怪，李东海一瞬间恍然大悟，指着身后的家门道：“这是你的房子？”

所以根本不是什么神童哥的老朋友，也不是自己运气好碰上，而是李赫宰知道他要搬家所以联系的神童哥吗？那为什么不直截了当的告诉他？而是两人演戏编出一套说辞？是不想让他知道吗？为什么？

“嗯。”李赫宰十分坦然，问道：“住得习惯吗？”

“挺好的……”李东海傻乎乎地点点头，说完意识到被带跑偏了，连忙回到正题：“不对不对，你是故意的？”

——差点被他堂堂正正的态度糊弄过去。

“你指什么？房子？”

李东海点头，表情很认真，迫切想知道对方这么做的理由。

谁知李赫宰只是随意一笑，手插回裤兜的样子都带着几分无所谓：“别瞎猜，我正好要出租，租给谁都一样，怎么租给你就是故意的了？你有什么特别之处吗？”

李东海一愣，意识到自己闹了个乌龙，抠着裤缝不好意思低下头。

啊……原来是这样吗，还好刚才没有直接问出口。

他红着脸解释：“我没有别的意思，只是觉得这件事特别巧，我没想到会和你成为邻居，也没想到房东会是你。”

话音刚落声控灯恰好灭了，李赫宰在一片漆黑中无声地笑了，回来第一天就在门口撞见不是他的本意，本以为再过几天李东海才会发现对面住的是自己，他还想着什么时候告诉李东海真相，现在乐趣一下子少了许多，有点遗憾。

黑暗里李东海什么都看不清，他摸索着墙壁轻咳一声，走廊里重新亮起来，眼前的李赫宰面无表情地问：“电磁炉坏了？”

“哦，对。”李东海拘谨地挠挠头：“怎么按都没反应，我打算明天打电话问问房……”

说到一半闭上嘴，他想起房东就是眼前的李赫宰。

“电磁炉都不会用？”李赫宰用开玩笑的语气嘲笑他：“你可真够让人操心的。”

李东海不说话，垂下眼不知道在想些什么，只是一言不发地盯着脚下反光的瓷砖。

李赫宰直接来到门前，叩了两声：“把门打开，我帮你看看。”

见李东海站在原地不动，李赫宰不耐催促道：“过来啊，傻站着干嘛？”

李东海慢吞吞地走过来掏出钥匙，心情不似方才高涨。

李赫宰进屋后脱下皮鞋和外套，李东海默默把他的衣服挂起来、皮鞋摆好，一回头，发现那人已经挽起袖子在研究电磁炉了。

他走上前给人说明情况，李赫宰拉开底下的柜子，探头进去检查电路是否完好。

李东海感到过意不去，连忙道：“还是我来吧。”

“你去我家把胶带拿过来。”李赫宰头也不抬吩咐道：“钥匙在衣服口袋里，胶带……你自己找。”

李东海抿抿嘴什么都没说，按照李赫宰的指示摸出钥匙，打开了李赫宰家的房门。

“汪！汪汪汪——”

一只脚刚踏进去就感觉到有东西扑了上来，李东海一惊，打开灯发现是一只棕色的博美，正扒着他的腿使劲往上爬。

没想到李赫宰还养了宠物啊。

“嗨小家伙，你叫什么呀？”

他忍不住蹲下身逗弄小狗，小狗很兴奋，围在他的身边转来转去，李东海朝里看了一眼，发现狗粮撒了一地，宠物饮水机也歪倒在一旁，汩汩地往外流水。

“呀，看起来很好相处，居然意外的会做坏事呢。”

李东海走进去把狗粮捡起来，饮水机扶正，站起来后扫视了一圈李赫宰的家，整修的很漂亮，餐厅的吊灯刷成了不一样的颜色，黑色茶几极具都市风格，上面摊开着几本杂志，沙发上的抱枕随意摆放着，李东海一眼看到了表情鄙夷的太阳花，被丢在地毯上孤零零的，李东海鬼使神差地走上前将它捡起来，与它对视了一会儿觉得讨人厌，于是把它脸朝下扣在了沙发上。

“汪汪汪！”

小狗在他脚边撒欢，转了几圈一溜烟消失在屋里，李东海叫了一声，瞟见冰箱上的胶带，连忙抓起来跟在后面跑出李赫宰家。

“李赫宰对不起，你的狗跑出来了……”

一进家门，只见李赫宰抱着那只博美正亲昵地蹭着鼻子，李东海放下心来呼出一口气，举起手干巴巴地说：“你要的胶带。”

李赫宰没有回头，声音明显上扬道：“嗯，先放那吧。”

李东海垂下手站在客厅中央，李赫宰抱着狗站在厨房，他不好过去，只能立在原地犹豫着徘徊不前。

“它叫choco。”李赫宰将choco放在地上，给李东海介绍，李东海睁大眼睛，眼看choco就要冲进自己的卧室，他急得大叫一声。

“不行！李赫宰！你快带它出去！”

李赫宰一怔，问：“怎么了？”

李东海有些急：“我有鼻炎，对狗毛过敏，特别是换季期间，它要是跑一圈可能我就没法睡了。”

还没说完李赫宰的脸色已经变了，他走出吧台唤来choco，choco很听他的话，立马撤出李东海的卧室，吐着舌头回到李赫宰怀里。

“回去。”李赫宰指着敞开的房门：“回你自己家。”

choco歪头不动，似乎不理解主人在这里为什么要赶自己回家。

李赫宰干脆把它抱起来，迈开长腿几步回到自己家，放下choco后大门一关，把它锁在了里面。

“对不起啊。”李东海很是抱歉，想起刚才看到的画面，李赫宰一定与他的小狗很要好。

“我从小就有鼻炎，还经常感冒……”

李赫宰皱眉：“经常感冒？”

“对，不好意思，我不是不喜欢choco，它很可爱，是我的身体不允许。”

“这有什么不好意思。”李赫宰走过来摸摸他的头，李东海抿紧嘴唇，没有任何反应。

李赫宰用胶带固定好插座，电磁炉就能正常使用了，李东海连连道谢，微微弯腰的样子比两人刚认识的时候还要见外，李赫宰察觉到他的反常，看着李东海站在几步外不肯正视他的模样，心中涌起一股异样。

一时之间家里没有人讲话，李赫宰去洗手，李东海沉默翻着塑料袋里的食材，现在已经过了饭点，肚子里空空的却感觉不到饿，他一边翻一边心不在焉，脑袋里反复滚动着无关紧要的几句对话。

“发什么呆？”李赫宰凑在他耳边问。

李东海惊得一跳：“啊！你、你怎么还没回去？”

李赫宰不悦：“这么想赶我走？”

“不是不是。”李东海眼神闪躲，不善说谎却在脑袋里搜刮搪塞的话语。

“我只是觉得你一定很累了，早点回去休息会比较好。”

李赫宰嗤笑，毫不留情说得直白：“说得好听，我只看出你想让我赶紧滚。”

李东海僵着身子尴尬到结巴，只能机械地摇头说“没有”。

李赫宰也不计较，话音一转道：“我饿了。”

“啊？”

“我饿了，下飞机后还没吃东西。”

李东海掌心出汗：“那我……”

李赫宰直截了当道：“想吃拉面，家里有拉面么？”

“有。”李东海迫于压力老实了，打开一格橱柜，拿出拉面问：“辣牛肉汤的可以吗？”

“嗯。”

李东海拿出小锅，另一边开始烧水，李赫宰坐在吧台后面注视着他的背影，思索片刻，走到客厅角落打开了自己的行李箱。

李东海没在意，按照平时糊弄自己的方法加水，顺便把菜包放了进去。

“叮——”

身后传来清脆的铃声，李赫宰稳住铃铛，懒散地撑着下巴：“chef，能不能快点？”

李东海转头，惊奇地看着桌子上的铜制小玩意儿问：“这是什么？”

“不知道，路过一家商店看着好玩儿就买了。”

李东海摆弄着铃铛，发现是特意制作成老旧风格的点餐铃，小玩意儿还有些分量，胖胖的很可爱，他忍不住又按了几下。

“喜欢吗？”

“挺……挺稀奇的。”李东海不好意思地收回手，李赫宰就像是拿出玩具逗三岁小孩开心一样，偏偏自己还没管理好表情，一次就上钩。

“那就放你家了。”李赫宰把它摆放在手边，吧台上干干净净，点餐铃是目前唯一的装饰品。

“以后饿了我就来按一下。”

李东海忸怩不安地转过身，小声嘀咕：“……想得美，你还想有下次。”

辣汤味儿逐渐飘散开来，李赫宰坐在李东海身后一动不动，看着那人明显手边没事也不愿转过身来面对他，李赫宰沉着脸开口道——

“李东海。”

“干嘛？”

“做个拉面很麻烦？”

“还好。”

“还是你在里面加了什么见不得人的东西？”

“没有。”

“那你今天怎么了？”

李东海不回答，假装用筷子在锅里挑挑拣拣。

李赫宰坐不住了，他是个有话直说的人，向来不喜欢拐弯抹角，他的相处之道也是如此，一旦对方犹豫、含糊，或是明显有事却不告诉他，他就会失去耐心起身走人。

偏偏李东海这个人占了他最不喜欢的一点，明明心里藏了事还假装没事，明明话就在嘴边还喜欢遮遮掩掩，叹口气幽幽地来一句“没事”。

装给鬼看啊，有什么话直接说出来很难吗？

他跳下凳子来到李东海身边，李东海全身僵硬，被李赫宰掰过身子抵在梳理台上。

“你看着我。”

“干嘛呀……”李东海挣扎两下，见反抗无果只好抬头看了眼李赫宰。

“你……有什么话你放开我再说好吗？”

“放开你就会老实说？”李赫宰皱眉，第一次对李东海的语气中带上严厉：“李东海你知不知道我最讨厌你这一点，有话直说很难么？实话实说很难么？你回回摆出这张欲言又止的脸作给谁看？”

李东海难过地摇头：“我没有……”

“就是现在这幅鬼样子！明明有偏要说没有！怎么？喜欢说反话？还是你觉得让我猜来猜去的很有意思？摆出楚楚可怜的表情很惹人疼吗！”

李东海睁大眼睛，听完沉默了。

他懂李赫宰是什么意思，有时候他自己都厌恶自己的犹豫、懦弱，就像他为什么会喜欢上银赫一样，他羡慕那种坦荡，他向往银赫身上所有自己不曾拥有的特质，包括眼前的李赫宰，他们都一样，不需要看眼色，不需要考虑任何人的立场。

而他不一样，他从小就是懂事、敏感的小孩，他靠察言观色揣摩每个人的心里，思考有些话该不该说、是否妥当，这种能力已经成为了他的本能，已经是刻入骨髄的一种本能反应了。

该悲哀吗？李东海自己都为自己感到悲哀。

李赫宰撑在他身侧，目光透出几分阴鸷，一眨不眨地盯着李东海，不放过他脸上任何一丝表情。

“我也讨厌你……”

过了好久，李东海才发出微弱的声音，他咬咬牙提高音量，直视李赫宰的目光，后背却在微微打颤。

“我讨厌你的自作主张，我讨厌你做任何事都只顾自己不顾别人，你知不知道你的我行我素会带给别人困扰和为难？你知不知道这不叫洒脱这叫自私，这是非常无理的表现？”

李赫宰也愣住了，他显然没有预料到这些话会出自李东海之口，那人平时对自己跟兔子对上狼一样，诚恐诚惶毕恭毕敬，生怕自己做错什么被他活吞。

“你当然不会理解我，我觉得这没什么，因为你不是我，你无法感同身受，也无法转换立场，所以你才能很轻松的说出这些话来。”

李赫宰阴着脸表情难看，安静听完后手一松，站起来轻飘飘地来了一句：“不吃了。”

说完穿上鞋，手一甩消失在了李东海的家，大门关上发出沉重的声响，李东海望着他离去的方向，过了好久才十分疲倦地长长呼出一口气，把脸埋在掌心里。

他是不是又做错事、说错话了？怪他嘴笨，怪他在李赫宰面前松懈下来，那一刻，心中坚硬的围墙裂开一丝缝隙，可他才刚刚展露出冰山一角，李赫宰就转身离开了。

拉面“咕嘟咕嘟”的在一旁冒着热气，方才那些吵闹像是虚假的泡影，李东海突然觉得家里安静的可怕，李赫宰的离去竟让他感到伤心、失落。

他后悔了，只过去一会儿的时间李东海就后悔了，他怎么能对李赫宰说这种话，他欠李赫宰的人情还不够多吗？许是两人稍微有些交集自己就不知好歹了，他感到头疼，为自己的鲁莽感到懊恼。

他不是说饿吗？那他回去以后……还会给自己做吃的吗？

李东海呆坐在厨房，反复问自己这一个问题，拉面在桌上已经放冷变坨了，李东海缓缓起身，拿起李赫宰落在家中的衣服和行李，敲开了对面的房门。

没过两秒门从里面打开，李赫宰瘫着脸还穿着刚才的衣服，见李东海站在门前，双手抱胸等待对方开口。

“对不起。”

李东海认真道歉，李赫宰说的那些都是事实，他不该恼怒，不该一时之间昏了头用过分的语言回击。

“对不起，刚才那些话……我向你道歉。”

李赫宰没有反应，李东海低着头看不见他的表情，只觉得此时一分一秒格外漫长。

“还有呢？”那人问。

“还有……你的衣服，落在我家了，和行李一起。”

他听见李赫宰发出一声鼻音，再次重复：“还有呢？这就完了？”

李东海没想到对方会是这种反应，他舔舔嘴唇大脑转得飞快：“如果、如果你还是很饿，我重新给你煮拉……呀！”

手中的衣服掉落在地，李东海整个人被按在玄关的墙壁上，李赫宰似笑非笑，凑得很近道：“李东海，我第一次被人训，我以为我会很生气，我也的确很生气，但就维持了两秒，两秒后我就后悔了。”

李东海眨眨眼，顺着他的话问道：“后悔……什么？”

“后悔……”李赫宰拉长声音，引起李东海无数的猜想，然后他话音一转：“后悔没留下来把面吃完，后悔我的铃铛还留在你家。”

“我去给你拿过来吧……” 

李赫宰没让他走，手腕上的力气略带强硬，李东海听见他似乎在笑，抬眼一看，李赫宰不是嘲笑不是不屑，而是真的觉得有趣笑出了声，他刚要再次道歉那人便开口道：“原来你急了也会咬人？这不是会说实话么？非要人逼才敢说出口？”

“不……”李东海下意识摇头，说到一半意识到对方不喜立刻闭起嘴巴。

“嗯？终于肯说心里话了？讨厌我，觉得我是个……自私无礼的混蛋？”

李东海清醒过来，生怕被误解挣扎着解释：“没有，我没有这个意思，真的！是因为、因为我有点生气，所以话里有赌气的成分，你不要放在心上，我没有恶意也并不是真的讨厌你！”

李赫宰又靠得近了一分，点点头说：“那你说说吧。”

“说什么？”

“为什么突然生气？打电话的时候不还好好的么？”

李东海羞得说不出口，李赫宰只用三言两语就让自己原形毕露，这让他有些恼怒。

“是因为、因为我犯傻了……”李东海一咬牙一闭眼，肩膀垮下来像是一只泄气的气球。

“我以为你是把我当成朋友才托神童哥把房子租给我，我很感激，真的很感激，我还跟神童哥说等房东回来要请他吃饭好好感谢他，结果没想到是你……”

“所以很失望？”

李东海摇头：“你说租给谁都一样，所以我、我有点伤心了，我以为至少是因为我……因为是我所以你才不计较条件的。”

你说你没有朋友，正好我也没有，我以为……咱们已经算是彼此的朋友了，哪怕是进度只有百分之十的朋友。

李赫宰饶有兴致听着，继续问：“还有呢？”

“还有……”李东海摩挲着冰凉的墙面，小小声地说：“还有你嘲笑我连电磁炉都不会用，我的自尊心有点受打击……”

李赫宰先是一愣，然后垂下脸闷闷地笑起来，接着笑声越来越大，像是抑制不住似的捧腹大笑。

“你别笑了……”李东海羞得想要钻进地里去：“我知道是我太小气了，我不该这样。”

李赫宰笑够了仔细描绘着李东海难堪到快要爆炸的脸，问道：“怎么以前没发现，原来你这么有意思？”

李东海不说话，一直往后缩，缩到没地方躲了还是躲不开李赫宰。

“我承认，我是个混蛋。”李赫宰整理好表情，骂自己眼睛都不眨一下：“很多时候不讨喜，也从没想改变自己。”

李东海只是摇头，李赫宰不理他，自顾自地说：“以后我会注意，你不喜欢我太强势？那么我会尊重你的意愿，尽量不做让你讨厌的事，不说你不爱听的话。”

李东海不敢相信地望着他，他不相信会从李赫宰不冷不热的话中听出了几分纵容，还有……还有什么？好像还有一些他暂时无法理解的东西隐藏在其中。

他眼神闪躲明显在神游的模样，李赫宰不满地掐了一把他的脸：“听见没有？我在跟你说话。”

李东海捂着脸有点可怜：“听见了，我听见了。”

李赫宰等了两秒不见其他回答，皱眉：“那你呢？”

“我……我什么？”

“我都表态了你不应该也说点什么？”

李东海想到了他刚才说的话，长这么大，第一次有人对他说这些，虽然态度有点凶，但好像也没有那么难以接受……

“我……”李东海想了想才小心地说：“我也会努力改掉，以后在你面前有什么就说什么。”

李赫宰这才满意，脸色转晴，似乎是意识到两人的姿势过于古怪，李赫宰放开他，问：“拉面呢？”

“还在那儿放着。”

李赫宰点点头就要过去，李东海连忙拦住他：“你干什么？都坨了。”

李赫宰哼道：“又不让你吃。”

晚饭彻底变成了宵夜，李东海满怀歉意地坐在他对面，一直说我给你重新做一碗吧，热热也行。李赫宰被他吵得烦，说没事干就去他家给choco洗澡。

李东海洗碗的时候李赫宰依旧在他身后凝视着他，看着看着竟罕见地出神了。

李东海在他眼前挥挥手：“在想什么？累了吗？”

李赫宰摇头，什么都没有说。

他只是在想，刚才那么近的距离之下，灯光昏暗，李东海像只受惊的幼兽，在自己的禁锢下只需一低头就会被咬住脆弱的脖颈，害得李赫宰差点就要忘记准备好的语言。

而李东海，他在那一瞬想了些什么呢？


End file.
